


[Podfic] True Colors

by RsCreighton



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Murals, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing that catches Enjolras's eye when he enters the Musain Cafe for the first time is the walls. They're a dull black that it takes him a moment to realize must be chalkboard paint, because near the tables there are words and doodles, and all over, even the erased sections are stained with faint colored marks like the walls have soulmarks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] True Colors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [True Colors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121813) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> Thank you to Lady_ragnell for having blanket permission! :D <3

**Title:**   True Colors   
**Author:**   Lady_Ragnell  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Length:**   26:42  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bLes%20Mis%5d%20True%20Colors.mp3)

[**Download MP3**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bLes%20Mis%5d%20True%20Colors.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
